


Don't  Touch

by katambrosius



Series: Omovember 2017 [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 21Victor holds for Yuuri by the side of their pool.





	Don't  Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very sorry that I am behind schedule, but I will work to catch up. I am absolutely going to write every single day for this challenge, even if I don't get them all out on time.

“I said no hands.” 

Yuuri spoke softly, only a hint of warning lacing his voice. Victor’s hands fluttered awkwardly in the air near his crotch before returning to clasp behind him. 

“Do I need to tie them behind your back?”

Victor shook his head, his cheeks flushed red. “I won’t try again.”

Yuuri smiled, and stepped up to him on the tips of his toes to kiss him chastely. “Good boy. You’re holding so well for me. You look lovely.” He kissed Victor’s nose and backed away. It was true. Victor looked delightful in his light blue speedos. They brought out his eyes, and did nothing to distract from his beautiful form. He looked even more alluring standing there with his legs crossed, his hips wiggling from side to side in an uneven and frantic figure eight. 

Yuuri glanced around their private pool, one of the luxuries Victor had convinced him they deserved. The spa would never replace the hot springs, but it was lovely to have in their own home. They’d _played_ in almost every room of the house, and in the backyard, but not the pool. Yuuri’s gaze raked over Victor’s squirming body. His wide eyes, his bitten lip, his tense shoulders, his trembling arms, his swollen belly, his little speedos, his shifting hips, his tightly crossed legs, his fidgeting feet, the towels folded under them. He looked absolutely delectable. 

His breath came in uneven pants, and Yuuri stepped up close again, settling his hands on his husband’s hips and stilling them. 

“Spread your legs. I don’t want your thighs to touch.”

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, but complied. 

He held his breath as he widened his stance. Yuuri slowly slid his hands up the insides of Victor’s legs, checking that his thighs were far enough apart. The hard muscle was tense and trembling, and Yuuri rubbed against the heated skin for a few moments before sliding his hands further up. One went around to Victor’s back, rubbing in circles. The other slid over the bulge at his crotch, palming it gently. Victor pressed into the touch, his breathing more and more laboured every second. 

“Is it harder to hold with your legs apart like this?” Yuuri pressed kisses into Victor’s cheek. 

“Yes, yes,” he gasped out. “I can’t hold it much longer, Yuuri. I’m going to- I’m going to-”

He broke off with a moan as a gush of warmth flowed over Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri pulled away a little, hands’ one wet and one dry, moving to grip Victor’s hips again. He watched as the blue fabric darkened, piss coming in little bursts as Victor slowly lost control. Golden rivulets streamed down his toned legs, hissing and splattering as they fell and soaked into the towels at his feet. 

Yuuri stepped into Victor’s embrace as the last few spurts came out, holding him close and breathing in his warmth. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Wetting a swimsuit


End file.
